The Good Guys, The Bad Guys And the Tease
by BornToDarkness
Summary: This is an introduction to my character Danny Hadez before we start off with the whole disaster.
1. Chapter 1

This story will fit into any part of the first season; between episodes if you will. I know that the second season has started already so this will play into what goes on in that series in season two. For right now their father is alive. He dies the same way as in the series and everything. Just let the plot lay itself out.

For those of you who don't know, Dean and Sam are brothers who hunt the supernatural after their mother was killed by a demon years ago. Their dad is a hunter too. For the sake of plot the boys have teamed up with their father for another hunt and each ends up injured. They all make a trip to the hospital but not for anything serious. When the boys go to check out and get their father to leave they find that he is already gone. Their father had checked himself out from the hospital really that day and left them before they had a chance to catch up to him. They had no way of contacting him except for his cell phone but as always, he never picks up the phone.

His pride and joy, the Impala, was left alone in the parking lot and their father's truck is gone. The guys get a room at a hotel and stay one night before venturing out again. Then they set out across the country tackling minor supernatural stuff and calling their dad every day but he still does not return their calls. The guys become worried, one night while they are in northern California they finally get word from him. It had been several months since the hospital and they are relieved that he is alive. John, their father, tells them that he has a plan. They are too meet a friend of his in Santa Rosa, California. He says that they need time to recoup and then they will talk when he meets them in Santa Rosa. The guys make their way to Santa Rosa and they pull up to the address that is given to them only to find that it is a motor garage called Billy's.

The only other main character in thin story is Danny Hadez. She is my creation and for background purposes here is some info on her:

Danny Hadez- 18 years old

Female

Senior in high school

Nickname: Danny the Tease

Reason: Ever since the end of her sophomore year, after the break up with her high school sweet heart Danny wouldn't get close to anyone and to cover up her reason why she was and is a tease to all of the guys, which makes them want her more.

General: This chick is hard core. She likes to speed and street racing is a hobby. She lives life in the fast lane and isn't afraid of anything. She is fluent in self defense and knows exactly what buttons to push on a guy to make him go crazy. When she kisses them they are speechless and that makes her uninterested. She is full of witty retorts and when she wants to do something she is unstoppable. She likes knives and has a collection of a few. She won't back down from a dare for any reason, what so ever. You will see that it gets her in trouble. She likes rock and metal music. She doesn't drink, smoke, or do drugs because of her own fears and she feels like she is better than that. She is most comfortable when she is in danger. For that reason she likes speed, heights, guns, knives, and the possibility of not making it though the night.

Danny hates not being the one in the driver's seat when she is in a car with other people. She doesn't keep interest in any guy past just teasing them. She doesn't date. Intellectually she surpasses her friends. Her fears are never shown and she covers them well.

What you don't know is that Danny's ex boyfriend was a sadist, freak who cut her up real bad once upon a time and on that day she decided that she would never let anyone be close to her again. Being a tease is her way of making males suffer.

She is 5 foot 8 inches with shoulder length black hair and midnight, ocean blue eyes. She has light olive skin and wears jeans all of the time. She is the epitome of walking Danger and has Rebel written all over her.

She had a demon that follows her everywhere and she can feel it watching her every move. The demon came to her after her ex, Jack, beat her up. She lost her faith in good in the world, opening herself up to the evil entity. Now it doesn't leave her. At fist she was scared but gradually she learned to handle it. Some of her Wicca friends know about her follower but none of them know that each day it gets stronger and consumes her a little bit more. The pros of having the demon so close all of the time include her heightened awareness about the moon and its cycles. She can feel a full moons' energy press against her. She has a little sense of the metaphysical. Her sense of touch is at least 10 times that of the average human when it has been "awakened" so to speak. "Awakening" only happens when her guard is down or when she wants to use it. With this sense she drives with hairpin accuracy and knows exactly what she is doing in the driver's seat of her car. The adrenaline rush she receives from street racing and danger in general is a high that she can't stay away from. Her "need for speed" is well known throughout Santa Rosa, California, where she lives.

Her need for Danger takes root in the fact that after Jack beat her she wanted to die and an attempt on suicide almost took place. Instead she risks her life all of the time. Everybody just thinks she's daring but that isn't the truth. She no longer wants to die in the present time but she is still addicted to possibility…

The cons to the demon include that she must make contact with it every few weeks. She has to perform the right ceremony or the demon can kill her. She must close every connection with it when she is done a soon as possible. The longer she is open the stronger it gets. She doesn't know what the demon wants or how to get rid of it completely. Since it cannot be exorcized or banished. Holy words keep it at bay sometimes but not always. Danny must go though careful precautions in her every day life to make sure the demon cannot pass from its world to her own and kill her. Every time she slips up the demon gains power. She must be careful never to get cut or scraped enough to draw blood. Blood is liquid life and has powers that the demon can use to its advantage. She must pay the demon dues every month or so that come from The Five Primals. Whichever she chooses will work but if she delays payment or refuses the demon takes control and it can only end badly for her. But if she suffices the demon hunger with her payments he grants her peace for a while. Danny luckily found a drug that the demon is addicted to. Vampire blood.

She has a deal with the local coven leader. Vampire blood for her blood. The demon can gain power though her blood but if she offers it blood from an undead it is like heroin to the demon but does not give it power whatsoever since demons cannot pull life force from an undead creature. Because there is a possibility that the demon gains enough power to pull Lust on her as payment with whomever it chooses Danny is on the pill. When she does anything out of the ordinary the demon can also gain power, but that is only if her connection to it isn't closed.

Also the coven leader pays a high price for her blood since the amount needed for the demon is hardly a tablespoons worth. She gives the coven leader, Dayton, three vials a month and she receives hard cash. Blood like hers is rare and hard to come by since its power has traces of demon but she isn't possessed and because she is young and youthful. Therefore she does not have a job and she doesn't need it. Her parents think that she works for their family friend Billy, at his shop, who is practically her uncle. If her parents ever call to check up on her or something he covers for her. Even he doesn't know where she gets her cash but he doesn't ask questions.

Over all she has fun in life but she is just always cautious. Her parents don't know anything about her demon problem and because she is 18 they are trying to let he live her life freely but as long as she lives under their roof there are some rules. Her birthday is early in the year so at 18 she still has senior year to go before collage. For the sake of the story and the fact that later in it school pays a big part in the plot Sam and Dean are several years younger but they have still gone though everything that is written into the television series.

Here is where our story begins…


	2. Chapter 2

Dean shut the engine off and they sat there for a moment as they assessed the place. There were several roll up doors open and up and various men were working on their bikes. All of them Harley Davidsons. All of them rough, with a biker look about them and plenty of tattoos to go around. Dean got out of the car, followed by Sam and they both walked in sync together up to one of the open shop and the inside was filled with parts and motor cycle and stickers, licenses plates and what not. A mildly tall thin man with grey hair pulled back at the nape of his neck and grey, alive, eyes stepped out from the office in the corner.

"How can I help you?" he asked in his business like way as he extended his hand but upon eyeing the two young men he pulled it back and exclaimed, "Well, it if ain't the Winchesters!" and he promptly gave them a hug, both Sam and Dean were stiff with uncomfort and they shook his hand as he pulled away and introduced themselves.

" 'Yall have grown up since I saw you last. God do you look like both of your parents. I'm Billy. I'm your father's friend. He told me you were coming but I hadn't expected you this early. He only called yesterday."

"You've heard from out father?" Sam inquired.

"Ya, he stopped by here a few weeks ago and said that if all went well he's going to be back in time for the party. Said he might hang around in town for a little while too. He and I have some real catching up to do. It's been a few years."

"How long have you been friends with our dad?" asked Dean

"Since high school. We used to be best friends back then."

"Well nice to meet you Mr…?"

"Billy. Just call me Billy."

"Okay, Billy." finished Dean.

"Where are you boys staying?" asked Billy.

"We were going to go look for a hotel around here somewhere. I don't suppose you work on cars too? My car needs a little work still. I was in a wreck not too long ago and I'd like to really look at it." Dean said, thinking of his car again.

"You can't stay at a hotel here. You dad left this for you anyway," He tossed Sam a set of keys. "It's to that black Dodge truck over there. Present I guess. Brand new too. Let me go make a phone call. I'm going to see if Jim is home. He might be able to put you guys up for a few days. At least until the party. You guys have to stay for that. I'll be right back." He left into his office for a minute and picked up the phone, dialing a number and speaking for a minute.

The phone rang and I cursed it silently for breaking my concentration. The demon was getting stronger and it was looking for opportune moments like this to pull on my life force more and possess me further. I picked it up on the second ring.

"Hi, Macy?"

"No, this is Danny."

"Oh, well this is Billy Smith. Is your dad there?"

"I'll go get him."

"No, it's okay. Can you just tell him that I'm going to send a couple of guys over to talk with Jim. They're practically nephews of mine-"

"Hello." said a deeper voice. My father.

After that I hung up the phone as Billy told my dad what he had just told me. There was 3 days until the big, much anticipated, annual, party at Billy's. I picked up my room as best as I could because I knew that we were going to have guests soon. I, unfortunately had been channeling a demon and I had no time to close up my connection before my father was bound to come down the stairs. So I left the 'alter' out on the floor where I had been working but I blew out the candles so that the house wouldn't burn and I put the large red one in my closet with the two almost black ones. I checked my make-up once more as something to do rather than to see how good it looked. I am by no means vain. It would be a while until my dad was ready to come down stairs. He was watching television so he would be down in about 10 minutes after he got done talking to Billy. The light clicked off on the phone and I knew that he was off.

My mother and sister were on a science trip for school and they wouldn't be back until later tomorrow. For now it was just me and my dad. I went into the living room and found that it was clean and presentable. I remembered my 'alter' and uttered, "be nice" to the air as I felt it pushing at me again. Once the guests were taken care of I would end the connection properly otherwise it would drain me, but not for a while. I shouldn't be dealing with demons. But, it's not like it's my fault. What do you do when a demon comes to you? Well you have to find some way to deal with it. To be honest the demon scares the crap out of me. It always seems to be pacing the wall between us like a tiger. Stalking but watching me like it would like to have me for dinner or rip into me. If I didn't find out how to deal with the demon quick it would hurt my friends.

Then the door bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of my room and down the hall, through the living room, again, and into the kitchen. I was immersed in my own thoughts and I didn't even register who was at the door. Billy had said that it would be two guys, but still. I opened the door. The one on the left said, "Uh, hi. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." He gestured to his older brother. Sam held out his hand for me to shake. I stared at it for a second and then I extended mine without thinking, therefore, I didn't realize that I still had the black marks on my wrists.

Sam's handshake was friendly but I never shake hands. I'm female, most men don't offer their hands like that to us. I felt a little awkward but I studied him. Taller than me, ear length, wavy, dark, chestnut, brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes. He didn't show the barest hint of flirting so he either had a girlfriend or he was missing one. I didn't believe in a guy who just wasn't interested because they only had one thing on their minds. An uninterested guy just didn't happen. Unless…. Well unless they had been really, really, hurt in the past.

I respected him for treating, me like another person immediately. He did offer his hand. Then I turned to the other brother. He held out his hand to me and I took it but to my surprise he raised it to his mouth and kissed it. All the while he never broke eye contact with me. I felt like he was looking straight through me. I froze up and my breath caught. I felt the demon pushing to get in. I let out my breath and it went away. I smiled up at he second brother. He had short, dirty blonde highlights in his light brown hair with a little gel in it. His eyes where smoldering. Like there was a low fire behind them ready to ignite with the passion or anger I couldn't tell. He was taller than me by several inches. He gave me a smile that started at one corner of his mouth to spread across slowly. He was definitely flirting. I smiled back. Never breaking eye contact I said, "I'm Danny." I said it so that it would not seem that I had just said it to Dean but to Sam as well.

"You can come in if you like. My dad will be down in just a minute. I moved so that they could come in. I walked around the island to there the kitchen met the carpet of the living room and I turned around to be polite.

"Rock." Said Dean.

"Pardon?"

"Your shirt. It says 'What kind of music do you like?' I like rock."

"Me too." I said pointing to myself which was a huge mistake. _Stupid, stupid Danny._ The demon was restlessly pushing at my shin a second time. Whispering its need for freedom. Freedom that would end in my possession and harm to those I loved.

"That symbol, on your wrist, what does it mean?" Sam asked a little too eagerly.

I froze up, these two were quick, probably pros… If they marked me for one of the bad guys then I'd never get their help and I needed it desperately. I could feel the demon knock at my skin again. It was getting stronger. I couldn't handle it if it got much stronger than this. Shit. I watched them exchange a look. Like they knew...

"Are out just curious or are you into that kind of stuff?" I asked hoping that they would be just curious but I knew that they weren't _just _curious.

"I know a lot about it actually but that symbol is something that I haven't scene before." Answered Dean, but he way playing it cool. Hiding behind a facade of calm and practice. Would this be dangerous? Yes.

"You won't find it in any book. Even anything that you find that is similar you won't find it under its right meaning." If I got them curious enough then maybe they would stick around.

"Why not?" he inquired and they both were very, very curious now.

"Because I am the only living person who knows the meaning of it." I smiled.

Let them chew on that for a little while. I smirked inwardly. Chances where that they really didn't know much but I wasn't going to underestimate them now. I would treat them as if they were professionals.

"Is it a supernatural thing or what?"

"It has to do with demons unfortunately." I shut my mouth abruptly. The demon was distracting me. Great, so much for being one of the good guys.

"Really?" they exchanged a knowing look. They had already tagged me. Oh well.

"Yes. I'm not going to bore you with my big secret." _Yeah, that's it. Play with their heads a little. Egg 'em on. I could do this. I think…_

Just then my dad came down the stairs and walked into the living room with working boots in his hands. He sat them down and the three men exchanged greetings.

"Danny why don't you take them out to the shop and I'll be there in a second. I just got a really important business call I have to take."

My father was expecting a possible promotion soon and I knew that he was on the edge.

"Si, papa." I turned to the guys, "Come on, I'll take you to the shop."

I led the way out the door. I crossed the driveway and we went into my dad's shop and garage. I felt a little chilly. The sun would be down in a few hours and I had already checked the calendar.

My body sensed the full moon coming just three days away. My sense of the full moon heightened since I was connected to the damn demon still.

I hit the lights and they flickered on to reveal his impressive work space. I walked over and leaned up against the wall to study the two men. I willed myself still to seem as invisible as possible. They walked in and stopped to take it all in. I watched them look with trained eyes for anything unnatural knowing that I had raised their flags.

I focused my eyes on the ceiling above the door across from me as my thoughts processed. I wasn't paying attention as Dean walked up to me. He was standing right in front of me.

"So this is your dad's workspace?"

"Ya."

"What does he do for a living?"

"Nothing that would really use any of this stuff. My parents built our house so I guess he just has what he needs. I can find anything I need out here if I know where to look."

I knew the boys would regard that comment with more little flags going up inside their heads but I let it go anyway. It was going to put them on the edge. I liked to mess with people. It's hardwired into me.

"This is pretty impressive." Sam said. Just then I heard the dogs barking and I stepped to the door to see that my mother's car was pulling in and the dogs were circling it anxious and excited. She was home a day early. I wondered what was wrong. I made my way across the large driveway to greet her and my younger sister. My mum was surprised at the guests but immediately welcomed them the way she did everyone after they had been introduce. Normally my parents would act a little bit more like parents to me but I was 18 now and they had a lot of other things on their minds since Billy's party was just a few days away and what not.

"Why don't you show them the house, Danny? While I unload the car."

"Si, mum." I said.

My father was in the office talking on the phone. I showed them everything on the first floor except the hall where my bedroom sat.

"Here is my sister's room and our bathroom," I said hoping to come off not nervous. All my acting classes better pay off. "And this is my room." I gestured to the door at the end of the hall and started to move on to the upstairs but Dean had stopped at my door and as I turned around to find Sam on the stairs behind me, Dean was at the bottom of them, a small device in his hands. When he noticed that I was looking he smiled trying to cover it up.

"Find anything?" I asked know exactly what he was looking for. When the demon had come to me I had researched the supernatural like crazy and I continued to do so. I was a pro at it now.

"Nope." He said holding my gaze sternly and again I felt the demon push at me because I felt like he was looking straight through me. The little device now in his pocket whirred. He took it out and gave his brother a look.

"If you are demonstrating to me that you can control this thing, I think we should talk." Said Dean unyieldingly.

"Maybe we should."

I said. Then I heard my father say something to my mum, "I think that for now though you should get what you originally came for." I led them back into my kitchen and my dad took them from there out to the shop and I followed. It was then that I noticed the Chevy Impala in my driveway right next to a long bed, black, pretty new, Doge truck. These must have been the guys' cars.

I looked ahead and I saw that my dad was in a conversation with Sam and Dean was listening but he turned his head to look at me, obviously not liking the fact that I was behind him where he couldn't keep a steady eye on me.

But, I was already diverting my course to the car instead of the shop. I wasn't paying any attention to Dean as he followed me.

I circled the car taking the new paint job and the shiny silver. Someone took real good care of it. It shone in the light of the falling day. It was a beautiful car. Everything about it screamed flawless and fast. My two favorite F's.

I squatted in front of the care looking at the front of it for a second before Dean spoke up, "You like it?" he said in a proud voice, causing it not to be so much of a question.

"Ya, Sam's car is great." I said figuring that it was probably Dean's. I had just killed his ego. Men. You gotta love them.

I turned my head to look at him and he had a disappointed expression on. I smiled widely at him and stood.

"It's yours. I know that. I was just messing with you. This does not look like a car for Sam."

"You had me worried for a second there."

"Pop the hood, I want to look inside." I stated. This only made him smile, because I could tell that he thought that I didn't know a thing about cars. I don't really know that much but I would let him try to impress me with the knowledge of his priceless car.

He did. I admired, silently, its contents. He did love his car. He opened his mouth and I beat him to it.

"How fast does it go?"

He smiled again giving me a nice high number. I have a thing for fast cars. It's so cliché but true. I grew up around them. I owned a black Pontiac GTO. And my dad had a black Mercedes Benz.

My mother hated my car but as long as I kept giving her a check each month to pay for it then she kept quiet. My dad knew that I knew how to drive well. I'd taken all the right classes, including the one that they give to paramedics and ambulance drivers.

Then I asked him the hurtful question, "How fast have you actually gone in it?"

To my surprise though he confidently said, "All the way."

"Most people with that kind of capability under the hood don't ever take it to edge. What's the point of having a fast car if you don't have any fun?" I said, a little flirtatiously. My turn.

"You want to see my car?" I knew that he would take that as an invitation of another kind and he agreed but not without giving me a knowing look.

"One sec." I said before I sauntered off to the garage next to the one that he had parked in front of. We had two two-car garages on the east side of the building one one-car garage on the north side. I opened the other door manually to the first garage. I got in and started it up. I gave it a second as I revved the engine and slowly backed it out of the garage. I looked to my left to see the priceless look on Dean's face, he was standing in front of his car and damn if he didn't look fine.

I turned the car around and parked it in the center of the drive way. My parents had built our house to entertain people. In other words I have a huge driveway.

I killed my purring engine and slid out of my car, a huge smile on my lips.

I laughed, "You didn't expect that did you?"

My dad was standing in the door of his shop giving me that look. The look that said I was growing up too fast and I could hang with the guys too easy. The one that said he was proud of me for showing Dean up but annoyed that I had done it. While I registered it off of my dad's face Sam walked over to Dean, slapped his hand on his shoulder while laughing. When he could speak he said, "Dude, you just got showed up by a girl."

"Hey," I said, "I paid for my car just the same as Dean probably did. Don't underestimate me just cause I'm a female." _Paid for it in blood money, Danny. Never forget that. _The demon channeled that thought to me and it laced my body steely with worry.

At this Dean said, "Don't worry I won't. Sam, I guess you are the only one here that got the car given to you completely."

"Dad gave you your car too, Dean"

"Ya, but I put money and work into mine all the time. Yours is practically right off of the lot."

Sam didn't respond.

"Danny." My dad said but my name said it all. "No racing, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad." I replied disgruntled.

Sam went back inside with my dad and Dean approached me and my car, taking it all in.

"You race?" he said looking up at me from his scan of the car.

"Hell ya! Like I said, what's the point of having a fast car if you don't have a little fun in it once in a while? You're just a little intimidated because I have a fast car too." I smirked and crossed my arms. _Beat that Dean._ To my surprise he did, by calling me a name.

"I'm impressed. So Demon Girl has a car, and probably knows how to drive it too. It makes me wonder what else you can do."

I ignored the 'Demon Girl' comment as best s possible because it hurt. He wasn't going to get anything out of me. So I moved to the other part of what he said to respond.

I leaned in and hit the button to pop the hood, and then I slid up to him and leaned on my car.

"I can do a lot of things." I said confidently as I gestured with a nod to the exposed engine, smirking the entire time. I swear, some days I have an ego like a guy. We talked about our cars for a few more minutes and then proceeded to join Sam and my father where I left them with him when they started to talk about Sam's new truck and how my dad is looking into buying a new one, what were they like and what not. Men and cars. Sheesh.

I thought about that and called myself hypocrite inside my head as I entered the house and into my room to get rid of my damn demon connection.


	4. Chapter 4

I cleaned up my 'alter' and began packing. I was leaving tonight to go camping for a couple of days at the coast with my friends.

I took out my deck of tarot cards. I picked up me cell phone and I made sure that it was fully charged. I ran over the things in my over night bag and went to go pick up a large canvas like one. I put in it a journal or two, some pens, all of my knives, all of my lighters, two compasses, several bandanas, bug spray, a little container with all average immediate pills, such as pain killer, a small flashlight, batteries, my camera, and I turned to look at my shelf.. I couldn't leave all of my books, less my parents go though them, I pulled out a book bag and stored them all inside.

My astrology book, a Wicca/ neo-pagan book, and of course my ouija board. Into the canvas one I added guidance cards, angle cards, rocks and my tarot book. Then I decided to put my knives, lighters, compasses, medicine, and cell phone in my purse. I threw the duct tape into the canvas bag as well. Then I loaded my clothes for three days into my small suitcase and emptied the overnight bag into it as well because I realized that my friends might want to go out one night. I threw in some make-up also. I took all of this into the kitchen where my mum was making dinner. I stored it to the side and out of the way.

"Will you go see if those two boys want to stay for dinner?" my mum asked. She was going to ask them to dinner to be polite like she did all of our guests.

"Sure mum." I answered and went outside to do just that. They eventually said yes since they were going to be here for a few more hours anyway as I had pointed out. They were deep at work on their big black truck with my dad. He had a beer in his hand. Guess I had to drive tonight.

We came in and washed up for dinner. I poured the two drinks and I realized that my sister's usual place was set for an adult.

"Mum, where's Lay?"

"She had to baby-sit tonight. The neighbors just called."

"Okay."

After the guys and my father come in for dinner we are all sitting at the table…

"So how do you know Billy?" I started.

"He and our father go way back. He's like an uncle." Offered Sam.

This sparked conversation between them and my father again. Pretty soon we were all laughing and having a good time with good food and new friends. Well, at least until my mother chimed in and stated that after diner, since it was getting dark, they could bring their things out to the game room.

"What?" I asked, confused and hoping that it wasn't true.

"That's what Billy had called about. He didn't have room at his place so they are staying here. Just until the party."

I froze, that would mean that they were here with out me being here. If they could some how distract my parents that would mean that they could get into my room. My demon stuff was in my room… I needed them. My chest got tight with anxiety. These guys might know something about demons. They might be able to help me. I'd been so helpless for so long. I was just barely able to keep the demon off my back with the methods I had. If these two pegged me for one of the bad guys, really bad guys, then they wouldn't even try to hear me out. I had to find a way to talk to them alone.

Dean gave me a look from across the table that only I could see before he asked almost sweetly, "Is that a problem?"

"No. I was just curious." I covered and then conversation went back to normal. I would find a way for them to stay somewhere else since there was no way I was canceling this trip. I had had it planned for almost a year now.

I helped my mother clean up and then I went outside and entered the garage that we used for storage and my car. I pulled out the camping box that contained all of the cooking materials that I would need.

I carried it with effort into the shop and set it down by the dive boat, weaving my way between the guys as I went. My scuba gear was being brought up by another friend.

The phone rang and my dad picked it up. I walked back to the storage garage and missed his half of the conversation. I picked up a tarp and my tent. I hesitated then I decided that I would be more comfortable with the 5 person tent instead. What the heck, huh? I trucked theses things over into my pile by the boat and went inside to get my suitcase, pillows, sleeping bag and large first aid kit. I swung my purse over my shoulder and grabbed by canvas and book bags on my second trip. As I added the last things to my small but growing pile and I said to my father as he was looking for a tool,

"Dad, when are we leaving?"

He looked at me and then realized that he was supposed to drive me out to the coast and I would get a ride home in a couple of days.

"Oh," was all he said.

"In the next hour please. I'm almost ready."

"Okay hun."

I went to the other side of the boat and pulled out and ice chest.

"Do you need a hand?"

I turned around to see Dean standing there.

"Sure." I offered. We each took a side of the ice chest and walked out of the shop and into my house and set in on the kitchen floor. I opened the pantry and filled a grocery bag with food. Then opened the fridge and pulled out all of the food I had bought at the store a few days ago as well as some leftovers making sure to have lots and lots of chocolate and apple juice. Little did Dean know I was packing food for three people. Dean silently took the things from my hands and put them into the ice chest. I had a feeling that he was staring at me from behind. I threw some fruit and some pre-made bread doe and a stick of butter. I turned around to close the lid on the chest but Dean had done the same. Our faces coming inches apart,

"You did that on purpose." I breathed. I knew the game but damn. _Go ahead Danny. Kiss him. Feed me. _Stupid demon.

"So, it worked didn't it?" he winked.

"Maybe." I replied and stood. We walked the food out in silence.

All the while my mind was wracking me with thoughts. Dean had just made a move into the big game. I know the game of men and women like the back of my hand. I am the master. They called me Danny the Tease for a reason. Because I was good. Real good. My reaction to Dean was fine but I had to admit that my breath had caught for a second. It had been two years since that had happened. Was I slipping up? Or was Dean just that good? If he was that meant that he was a challenge. I love challenges. But Dean? And he was gorgeous too. It didn't matter, whatever happened I would never be close to him. I would never be close to anyone. Not ever again…

_Except me._ The demon hissed inside my head. _I'm the only one who will ever know you and accept you Danny Hadez. Me and only me._

Dean wasn't the type to want a close relationship anyway…right?

When we go back out to the shop I added drinks and lots of waters. I skipped back to the house and found a box. I put the poker chips inside along with a couple of decks of cards, Uno, and my homemade set of Truth or Dare cards. I grabbed my medical card last minute and lots of cash. I walked out to the shop. The sun was almost totally down. It was getting late. I had been wracking my brain the entire time thinking about what I would do about my demon stuff. If I could just get my father to say yes…

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I bring the hatchet?"

"Ya."

"Thanks!"

I made it very noticeable as I retrieved it and set it on my pile of camping things.

I turned to the brothers, "Why don't you come?"

At this chills crept at me and the demon let me know of his dislike for the idea.

"Where're ya headed?" asked Sam.

"I'm going camping with a bunch of friends."

"We got nowhere to go for a few days until Billy's party. Why not?"

"Great!" they walked outside to check on something but I suspected that they wanted to talk since Dean just volunteered them for camping trip.

My dad turned to me, "Are you sure you're comfortable with that?"

"Dad, we discussed this. There are already going to be strangers there. Guys and girls. I'm only about an hour away. I know how to kick somebody's butt anyway. Remember I did take self defense classes. I have my cell phone. I can take care of myself for a few days."

"I know but I still don't like it."

"I've waited for this trip forever. It's going to be great." I ended as they walked back in.

"We can take our truck since it's new. Save you the trip Sir." Said Dean. I was betting that he didn't ask his brother about that either. Ahh, to have a sibling.

"Alright." Said my father sternly. He and Dean shook hands as I walked out and then Dean followed me load the ice chest into their truck. I heard my father say to Sam,

"You take care of my little girl. She's a wild one and through I trust her judgment keep her out of trouble."

"Yes sir." He replied, promise in his words. Sam better not stop me from throwing axes with my friends. I smirked. It would make him squirm.

Sam came out with my box of games and cards. Dean followed with the camping box and the food bag was left to me along with my suitcase. I grabbed my purse, book and canvas bags and set them in the back seat of Sam's truck. We loaded the remaining things from dean's car, a second tent and two more sleeping bags. I ran inside to say goodbye to my mum who was almost asleep in her bed upstairs. She wished me luck and I ran outside again and say goodbye to my dad as the guys started the car.

My dad said something more to the guys and I felt the demon. I turned quickly to see a shadowy figure standing just beyond the light of the shop. I froze but Sam and Dean were coming. It vanished but not without giving me a strong warning feeling, I had to get to the ocean quick before this thing got any stronger.

I parked my car in the garage and put the keys in my pocket. There was no way my little sister was going to steal my car while I was gone.

I hopped in the back and said my good byes once again. Sam turned the truck around and we drove down the long private drive to the street. Just before the first intersection Sam pulled over the truck and hit the lights to warn other people that we were there.

I sat silently with my pocket knife in my hand, suddenly rethinking the entire idea. Dread filled me.

"What the hell?" I said a little cockily to avoid sounding scared. I am never scared. At least not on the outside.

"No," said Sam, "You tell us what the hell. How did you control that demon and what is the symbol on your wrist?"

It took me a second but I let it register on my face slowly.

"Oh," I said and then to make light of the situation I continued, "And I thought that 'yall were gonna ravage me in the back seat and dump my body or something." I laughed but they didn't think it was funny.

"You can't blame me for thinking it. You are two complete strangers who are going to spend the weekend with me and my friends and the only reason my parents said that this was okay was because they would be alone for a day or two and my dad just got a promotion so he's extra happy about everything. I wanted you to come only so you wouldn't go though my stuff while I was gone and peg me as some voodoo, demon using, freak."

"Your dad asked me to keep you out of trouble." Replied Sam.

"Well that's impossible. I've got news for you, I don't really listen to anybody. I will tell you right now that you will not stop me from being dangerous. It's what I do. Within reason obviously. But, look at you two. From the second you saw my wrists you both raised flags and I knew right away that you knew about the supernatural or something. Don't tell me you don't risk your lives every day. The only thing I haven't figured out yet is if you are the good guys or not."

"Trust me." said Dean, "We are the good guys."

"The question is, which are you?"

"I'm on the good side." I stated but not too firmly.

_But not for long, _I thought. _Not if we don't get to the ocean in time._

"Ya, but you work with demons." Spat Sam. Something pained him about that thought.

"Sam." Said Dean to cool his brother off before turning to me.

"Explain yourself."

"I'm going to tell this to you as nonchalantly as possible," I explained, "I ain't gonna break down in front of no one. This demon came to me and I need you to understand that. Two years ago some pretty bad stuff went down and I lost faith. Then, because my defenses were down, I assume the demon found a way to get to me. At first I could feel its presence and then it took shape. I was slowly regaining my faith and I prayed that the evil would not take me. Do you know what it feels like to have something so ultimately evil shadowing your very breath? I have ways of protecting myself but the demon is always there and wanting get at me. It's getting stronger too. The closer I am to the ocean the weaker it gets. I'm trying to get rid of it. No exorcisms or holy water nor anything else even phases the thing. I don't know what to do. The reason I suggested that you guys come on this trip is because I was hoping that you could help me."

Oh, how desperate I had just become. I never let anyone know if I need something. No one knows. I thought to myself. No one knows and no one cares. If I had to bring about my own death by my own hand to stop this demon I would.

I waited on the edge for their reaction. I felt bare for giving them my secret but I had to do it so I bit the bullet.

Sam just nodded and relaxed while Dean gave me no reaction. I was beginning to get an idea of what kind of person Dean was. That included a secretive, woman magnet with a cocky attitude and ego. He was a hard ass and he loved his car and fast women. Just my type I thought and then gave myself pause. No one was my type. Right? Because I would never let anyone touch me emotionally again I reminded myself.

We all sat there for a second and then I piped up, "If you need more details I'll tell you when we get there. Alright?"

"I'll take you up on it." Said Dean sliding back into his demeanor again which broke the tension in the truck as Sam started the engine again.

We pulled into a parking lot where I jumped out of the truck before they went to go park it.

I walked inside and the little bell went off as I opened the door. I walked straight to the back and opened the freezer; I pulled out a sac of ice and closed the door. I proceeded up one of the isles to the counter and I bought the ice. I carried it outside and I heard the door open again behind me as I left. Someone was walking behind me, I could hear the soft foot falls on the pavement and the sound was almost intimate as there was no other sound traveling on the night air but a soft rustling of trees and wind embracing each other at this hour on the local street.

The black truck was on the other side of the parking lot and I picked up my pace as best as I could to get there. The lights were off and there was no signal that the guys were inside. I had assumed that they were but I was wrong, very, very wrong.

I pretended not to hear the person behind me. I put down the tail gate and I threw the ice onto it and I wheeled around round house kicking my follower in the side of his rib cage. He stumbled but as I landed my foot and made to run he pushed me into the tailgate of the truck. The line of metal hitting me in the lower back and I cringed at the pain. Then I realized that it was Dean

"What the hell?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" my voice sizzled. I pissed that he would even try to stalk me. The pain in my back reminded me of Jack and that made it hurt more.

"Don't worry. I will." He said to me, and I gave him a look before realizing that he had gone for my wrists. I heard a click and felt the metal on my wrists before I could realize what he had just done. I flashed on when Jack had tied my wrists. I was gagged but I didn't fight him. I'd kick his ass later. He pushed me around the side of the truck and opened the back door. He shoved me inside and slammed it shut. He got in the back seat and I could see Sam on the phone, standing under a streetlamp on the sidewalk. He had no idea what Dean was doing.

Was I going to get raped after all? Somehow I didn't think that that was Dean's thing. He walked in between the two front seats and couched between them, getting eye level with me.

"Tell me what the hell is going on Danny. Sam wanted to be nice about this but I'm not going to be." He stopped when he saw my eyes. I guess the thought of Jack had flooded them with fear. When I had taken in that he had noticed I erased if from my mind. I would not be weak. Never again would I be weak.

He reached up and undid the short lived gag. I just stared at him for a moment, realizing Sam was engaged in a deep conversation. Dean had this planned.

"I saw the look on your face when you talked to us. What else is there to the story that you aren't telling? It could be very important. It might help us help you."

"I'm not bad." I said blankly. "If I thought that it had anything to do with the demon I would have told you. Some things are just left unsaid."

"I'll trust you're judgment…for now."

"Thanks." I said softly.

"But for now," he said moving his face very close to mine and waiting for a reaction. God it was tempting to close that inch of space! But that would have meant that I would lose the game. So I cocked my head to the side, "You know I like handcuffs." I said with a smile on my face that wasn't a lie. It was true the thought had brought a grin to my face but Dean didn't have to know that. He also didn't have to know that I was almost out of them.

He pulled back a little. I think he had expected me to surrender and kiss him but not to give him a tid bit of kinky information.

"Ya?" he said, obviously liking what I was saying.

"You like 'em too?"

"Depends on who they are on."

"What else do you like Dean?"

"You, Danny." It didn't register what he had just said but I continued anyway.

"Hand cuffs are only the beginning, baby." I said bringing my face closer but still not touching. I was drawn to him like a magnet but I still had my eye on the ball.

"And where does it end, darlin'?"

"It doesn't."

His face changed as he took in what I had said. I responded to his face change,

"I know. I'm into some freaky shit. Not much scares me Dean. It's no big deal. I know how to handle myself."

"But do you know how to handle me?"

"Roughly." I answered.

"You read my mind, darlin'" He had taken it as an innuendo which it hadn't meant to be. Men only had one thing on their minds.

I lifted my now free hands from behind me and dropped his hand cuffs into his lap, "I definitely know what I'm doing." I smirked.

"Don't underestimate me. That would be a huge mistake."

He looked down at the cuffs and back up at me. When his smoldering eyes hit mine they were full of something that wasn't all lust. I leaned foreword and I kissed him on the lips

His lips were soft and before he could react to make the kiss deeper I deepened it and beat him to it. When he got caught up in it I pushed him backwards and he lost his balance falling on his back to the floor of the truck and I sat back staring at his bewildered expression.

Just then Sam opened the door to see his brother on the floor. He looked pointedly to me and I just pulled the seatbelt over my shoulder and buckled it.

"You underestimated me not even 30 seconds after I told you not to Dean. They call me Danny the Tease for a reason."

Dean looked at me sternly and then I saw his old cocky demeanor slide back into him.

"I'll remember that Danny. You know what a tease really means though?" he asked but then answered his own question with,

"It's girls who can't finish what they start."

My jaw dropped. What? Huh? I was speechless. He smirked at me and pulled himself up off of the floor and into his seat.

My wall of calm vanished. I was comfortable in myself doing only two things in life. One was being in dangerous situations and the other was teasing guys. Making them pay for what Jack had done to me.

That had never happened to me before. Never, not after I was the first to make a move, had a guy said something like that back. They were always just intimidated or attracted. But once I had made my move I wasn't interested anymore because they couldn't keep up. Was I interested in Dean? No, certainly not. Or was I? Danny… I shook my head at myself. Did I just question myself? Pull it together Danny. If Dean wants to play that game then beat him at it.

And beat him at it I would because now I was pissed. He ha dme uncomfortable. When I had so very little I was comfortable with it wasn't fair for it to be taken away.

God_, in heaven, give me the strength to get though one more day, _I prayed.


End file.
